


Found at the Scene

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Entered into Evidence [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Community: watsons_woes, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Gen, It's For a Case, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entered into evidence - Photo with writing; Page torn from notebook, front and back. Case is ongoing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found at the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #5: [Note to Self.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1295080.html) It's been a long time since I did a graphic thing like this and I had a blast with the details even if most aren't noticable, really. If the images below are illegible, click for larger.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/3993082/3993082_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/3993126/3993126_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/3992375/3992375_original.jpg)

Appended to file:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/3992306/3992306_original.jpg)

-.-.-  
(that's it. He'll be fine...)

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> Source Material Credits:  
>   
> 
> _[Gardenia base image](http://www.crocus.co.uk/plants/_/gardenia-jasminoides-crown-jewel/classid.2000026186/) found through Google Image Search._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sherlock's font (blue):_[Note This](http://www.dafont.com/note-this.font)  
>  John's font (black): [Lefty](http://www.fontspace.com/ted-alspach/lefty)  
> Lestrade's font (on sticky note): [Handwriting - Dakota](http://www.freefontspro.com/fonts/16378/handwriting_dakota.html)


End file.
